User blog:Cfp3157/An October Stained Red with Blood: Bedouin tribes vs. Bolshevik Party
Time for news reels to start rolling, because the two most influential rebel forces of the Great War collide in a great battle! The Bedouin Tribes, ''the Arabic tribes united by Lawrence of Arabia to overthrow their Ottoman oppressors! ''The Bolshevik Party, ''the Communist party led by the Vladimir Lenin that toppled the throne of Nicholas II! Bolt-actions, breech-loaders, and revolvers shall clash as these men climb out their trenches. But when the sun goes down and Death has taken his harvest, you have to decide who is... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Bedouin A tribe in the Middle-East during the First World War, these Arabic people were suppressed by the Ottoman Empire for several years. However, in 1916, under advisement from T.E. Lawrence, they finally revolted. For two years, these tribesmen contributed to a revolution against the Ottomans. Fighting a guerilla war, they finally saw success in 1918. With the war ended, the Bedouin were granted rights they never before had. 330px-Jambiya.jpg|Jambiya dagger Webley IMG 6789.jpg|Webley VI 300px-Lee-Enfield Mk III (No 1 Mk 3) - AM 032056.jpg|Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Martini Henry Mk IV.jpg|Martini-Henry rifle Bolshevik By the 20th century, many citizens were unhappy with how Russia was run politically. While the common countrymen and citzen starved, rich nobles were fed well. Originally a political party founded by Vladimir Lenin, the Bolsheviks became key players in Russian politics after it's formation. After a failed revolution in 1905, things remained tense between the throne of Russia and the Bolsheviks, especially after the party was split in 1912. However, after the events of teh February Revolution by the Red Guard, the Bolsheviks took one final push for their politcal play; This succeeded, founding the Soviet Union Spike bayonet.jpg|Spike Bayonet Nagant-1895.jpg|Nagant M1895 Mosin Nagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant Russian-Berdan-No 1.jpg|Berdan rifle X-Factors X-Factor- Bedouin / BolshevikTraining- 65 / 60'''Both rebel groups are mixed with a few soldiers and several civilians. That being said, however, the Bedouin were directly influenced and motivated by British officers, most notably T.E. Lawrence. Although not necesarily trained on a professional scale, guerilla tactics were implemented in everything they did against Ottomans. While the Bolsheviks also had members involved with the Red Guard, their roles were more home-based prior to the revolution. '''Logistics- 80 / 70 Again, the Bedouins were supported by the British military both logistically and in training. In sharp contrast, the Bolsheviks weren't incredibly well funded; After all, their revolution was about resources rather than political freedom. Simply put, the Bedouin got the best the largest empire at the time could afford, and the Bolsheviks were not. Brutality- 75 / 85 Look at what the Bolsheviks turned into, just to display a proper example. While not exactly violent on a fanatic or psychopathic scale, the Bolsheviks are far more willing to act violently to their situation. The Bedouins may've waged a guerilla war, but they aren't renown for becoming one of the most brutal governments in the world or executing a certain noble family. Notes *The battle will take place in an Arabic city. *The battle will be a five-on-five firefight. *It's a standard DW-style battle; The last squad standing wins. Battle Sejn Setwen, or The Stone Prison, 1917 C.E. The once bustling courtyard of Sejn Setwen, with a small marketplace for the prisoners of war to exchange goods, lay littered with bullet casings and dead bodies. The aftermath of a vicious and brutal engagement between the prisoners and their Ottoman guards covered the now-empty fortress town, where the five survivors scavenged for supplies. One lone Bedouin left the area, a recovered Martini-Henri rifle in hand. Walking out of the gate and relaxing on one of the sandbags that formed the outer fortifications, he put binoculars to his eyes and scanned the desert. Much to his surprise, however, he saw six men on horses approaching. Judging by their green dress uniforms unfit for the desert, the Bedouin hastily raised his rifle and fired at the crowd of enemy soldiers. Bedouins: X 5 The Bolsheviks hastily galloped toward Sejn Setwen, where their loyal Ottoman allies awaited. Eager for a chance to recline and enjoy some refreshing water, they barely noticed the lone guardsman awaiting them. "Rather odd, isn't that comrade?" Their sergeant said, slowing to a trot. The others followed his lead, while their guide explained. "I suppose so, but I am sure-" His explaination was swiftly cut off as a bullet tore through his chest, dismounting him and killing the man instantly. "Charge!" The Bolshevik yelled, unholstering his revolver as his men fired their rifles in retaliation. Bolsheviks: ---- Category:Blog posts